Textile tufting machines insert yarns into a base fabric layer, which may be a woven, knit, or non-fibrous material in the form of a plane of base fabric material having a substantial degree of integrity. In tufting machines, yarns of tuft material are typically stitched into such a base fabric by a series of needles that penetrate the base fabric into which the tuft yarn is inserted.
The advantageous air enhancement system of the present invention is useful with tufting machines such as those described in Dedmon U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,505 and/or Dedmon U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,003, both of which are hereby entirely incorporated by reference herein, as well as the prior art tufting machines described in and/or cited against the Dedmon '505 and/or '003 patents, as well as other known tufting machines.